Together Again
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: The final installment of my own Rose/Doctor series. Focused mainly on the last few episodes of season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Together Again.**

**Chapter 1.**

_Original Universe._

The words continue to echo around his mind, first there was the prophecy from Pompeii _"She is returning"_ those words had been running around his mind for months now. But it wasn't until the words of River Song did the Doctor truly allow himself to believe what he has been longing for. His Rose was returning to him, but how? Surely it is impossible, the walls have closed after all. But then, how many times has the Doctor and Rose believed something to be impossible only to be proven wrong? The planet that orbited a black hole for instance, they had believe that to be impossible and he had realised that he wanted to make Rose his wife on that planet. It was a good thing that he didn't actually propose to Rose on that planet given how angry she had been when the Doctor had allowed himself to fall deep into the heart of the impossible planet and met the beast.

_'Even now I loath that damn beast. Speaking those words about my Rose, well, at least she merely got trapped in a parallel world instead of...no. Don't think about it. She is safe, and Rassolin willing she will some how come back to me. But how?'_

The Doctor feels his hearts increase as he allows himself to wonder how. Bad Wolf Bay, is that how she'll be allowed to do it? No, he had gotten rid of Bad Wolf, cost him a regeneration to do it too.

"Doctor?"

Ah, Donna Noble. The woman that stopped him from killing himself when he first lost Rose, he would be more grateful to Donna than he will ever be able to put into words; and the Doctor certainly knows a fair few words. His gob is enough proof of that, when you throw in his age. Well. Not even all the dictionaries in the universe can compare to the amount of words he knows.

"Oi! Spaceman, you listen or are you daydreaming?"

The Doctor looks round to find an annoyed looking Donna standing in the doorway of the kitchen hands on her hips, and the Doctor has to stop a shudder from running through his body. It was eerie how many Jackie Tyler like qualities Donna had. It's like she's Jackie's sister. Not a pleasant thought.

"Sorry, was thinking. What can I do for you Donna?"

Donna seems to get more annoyed by this.

"You're joking aren't you. You promised me a cuppa, and that was two hours ago. What you been doing all this time? Naming the unnamed stars?"

The Doctor was about to tell Donna that there weren't any stars that needed naming, not yet anyway, but he wasn't willing to risk a slap compliments of Ms. Noble.

"Right. Sorry, was thinking about..."

The look on the Doctor's face tells Donna what he was thinking about alright. Or rather who.

"I envy you."

The Doctor looks at her like she's lost her mind.

"You envy me. Why?"

Donna walks into the kitchen before sitting down at the table.

"Because, you and Rose. Even though you're literally a universe apart still have something that very few people find, humans alone would kill to have something like that. I thought I'd found that in Lance, turns out he was working for a giant red spider Queen of a freak that wanted to destroy my home planet."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. The Doctor cannot remember a time where Donna Noble had said something so moving or profound. The Doctor could honestly say that he has never felt so chocked up by someone's words before, not that he can remember anyway. 900+ that's a lot of memories to sort through, though as always the TARDIS is more than willing to help.

_'I believe a certain Wolf of mine chocked you up every time she told you she loved you.'_

Not wanting to insult Donna, the Doctor has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Turning his attention back to the task that he'd forgotten, Donna takes the hint that the conversation is now closed.

Donna watches the Doctor closely, she doesn't know what it was that River Song had said to him but whatever it was, it has clearly had an effect. Though she finds herself hoping that whatever was said, was good news, ever since she had started travelling with the Doctor, Donna has had her eyes opened a great deal. The one thing that seems to be common in most of their trips is that the way the Doctor looks longingly whenever they see a couple deeply in love with each other, or those happy Hallmark type families. Donna was confident that if there is anyone in the universe who deserves to be happy, it's the Doctor.

The Doctor places the mugs of tea on to the table before taking a seat himself.

"So, how about I take you to Midnight."

Donna's head snaps up to look at the Doctor.

"You what?"

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle before launching into a description about the planet Midnight.

**A/N: There you go guys, the first chapter of the last story in the series. Short I know, but here is hoping that the second and last chapter will be longer. I also decided to alter River Song's character due to my very biased Doctor/Rose feelings.**

**Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy all the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_Peter's Universe._

Laughter fills the large garden of the Tyler property as two boys run around kicking a ball between them, being watched by four adults. Zachary Tyler, the oldest by five months, was no idiot by any means he knows he is different; and his mother Rose admitted his heritage to him the moment he asked. Zach is half human and half alien, or Gallifreyan to be specific, his Mom would tell Zach stories of herself and his father whenever he asks. Show him pictures, and explain what little information she has about the other half of his heritage; sadly that isn't a whole lot. Apparently his Dad didn't really _talk_ about where he came from and what the planet was like, though by all accounts his father does have one hell of a mouth on him. Which is why Zach knew that it is due to being his father's son that he knows there is something serious going on, something that his Mom, Uncle Mickey and Grandparents are trying to work out. If he was honest with himself, Zach was in the dark too.

"Mind if I join you two?"

Mickey Smith, a great friend to his mother and Zach saw him as an older brother instead of an uncle. Tony, Zach's actual uncle, wastes no time in passing the ball to Mickey. Who promptly begins to show off his skills, while the two boys give chase trying to get the ball back.

Meanwhile at some garden chairs and a table Rose, Pete and Jackie are discussing the latest goings on at Torchwood. Neither would admit it, but they're starting to panic a little.

"The machine works but I still got get to the right universe, trust me Dad you _don't _want to see some of them" Rose's statement made Jackie's fear grow more.

"You know sweetheart if it weren't for everything that is going on and the fact that Zach needs his father, I would lock you in your room and never let out. I wish this wasn't so dangerous, I dread to think what would happen if..."

"I know Mom, I'm not exactly jumping for joy at this mission either, but it's like you said. Whatever is going on is serious, and it's happening in _every_ universe; and Zach does need his father. I don't want him to...well, you know."

Both knew what Rose was talking about, Rose's actual biological father from her own universe died when she was a baby; and she'll be damned if Zach grows up without the Doctor. Only the Doctor can teach Zach what it is to be a Gallifreyan, the other half of his heritage. Maybe even what it is to be a Time Lord, Zach has already started showing signs of it, or at least from what Rose can determine. Rose remembers the conversation with the Doctor, after he blew up her job. Taking her hand, telling her how he can truly _feel_ the speed of the Earth's rotation, that is what Zach experiences now. She suspects that he has been able to do it since he was born, but they were in LA once for some business function with Peter, Jackie, Mickey and Jake. An earthquake had hit, causing Zach to go into a full blown panic attack. That had terrified the hell out of Rose, her son screaming at the top of his lungs of how the axis of the Earth feels wrong, the speed in that particular place stuttering like a car engine when the battery dies. It was fortunate that everyone else was screaming too, so only Rose and Mickey heard what Zach was saying; or screaming rather.

"Rose? Sweetheart?"

Shaking herself mentally Rose brings herself back to the conversation at hand.

"Sorry. Where were we?"

Jackie and Pete smile at their daughter, having lost their original spouse both knew all too well the pain and longing in Rose's heart.

"We are just wondering if your next attempt will get you to the right universe sweetheart."

"It won't, but it will get her very close."

The adults turn to look at Zach, whose looking at Rose with wide and excited eyes. Looking more and more like the Doctor as he begins to bounce a little on the balls of his feet.

"What do you mean Zach?"

Zach sighs in a very Doctor manner, complete with the eye rolling.

"What I mean Mom is that you'll be going to a fake universe, one that shouldn't even exists but some woman whose travelling with Dad will unintentionally create that universe. Gives you a chance to get a message to Dad."

Some woman was travelling with her Doctor? Since when? Granted she knew that it would be selfish to want him to deny someone else the wonders of the universe, but still.

_'That woman better be married or a lesbian that's all I'm saying.'_

Zach tilts his head to one side.

"Don't worry Mom, I don't think Dad would just forget about you from what Nan and Uncle Mickey have told me Dad is completely in love with you."

Rose's head snaps between her Mom and Mickey, both don't even attempt to deny it. Mickey simply shrugs.

"What? He is, no one is gonna turn him from you."

Rose merely shakes her head, she knew it would be useless going down this road. Instead she decides to focus on the issue at hand, getting to the correct universe to warn the Doctor of the impending darkness.

D&R

It was rather unsettling but comforting at the same time to know that her son is exactly like the Doctor, turns out that Zach was correct. Rose had found herself in a fake universe surrounding one Donna Noble, Zach had seemed to follow both his parents for mischief as he somehow gained access to the dimension cannon and came through to the universe as well.

Despite the coldness of that universe Rose knew that it had worked to their advantage, now all that was left to do was to get herself and Zach back to their original universe so that the Doctor can finally meet his son. Though she hopes for it, Rose is rather cautious about how she, herself will be received by the Doctor. Especially with not telling him about Zach when...shaking those depressing thoughts from her mind, Rose just tries to focus on how happy their son will be having his father in his life.

"Mom?"

Turning her attention away from the ever darkening sky, Rose finds Zach standing in the door way looking uneasy.

"What's wrong honey?"

"S...someone...it's someone Dad knows that's behind it. The Darkness...I'm scared."

What? Who, well that was a stupid question to start asking herself. Rose was pretty sure that the Doctor had a list of enemies bigger than the universe itself. Holding out her arm, Zach quickly hurries to her side cuddling himself into her side.

"Try not to worry Zach, your Dad and I will do everything in our power to fix this and keep you safe."

"I know that Mom, but I'm still scared. Does that make me a wimp?"

Rose laughs.

"No sweetheart, the opposite in fact. In fact I reckon that makes you a grown up. Certainly smarter than most of them already"

Zach giggles at his mother's reassurance.

"What do you say we make sure that all of the video diaries, photos and pictures you did are ready to go?"

"I did another painting Mom, of all three of us with the TARDIS."

With that said Mother and son headed off to the latter's room laughing and playing along the way.

**A/N: Not long left until this series is wrapped up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Original Universe, Medusa Cascade, Earth, Noble Residence._

"Here we go son." Wilfred says to Zach while placing a glass of banana flavoured milkshake in front of the four year old.

"Thank you Mr. Wilfred." The old man smiles at the little boy as he picks up the glass and begins to drink from it.

"Just Wilfred, laddie."

Wilfred, Sylvia and Zach have been sitting in the living room of the Noble home for the last hour now, Zach knew that his parents were together and on board the Crucible. Not forty minutes ago something had happened to his Dad, whatever it is that had happened couldn't have been too bad because now his Dad is perfectly fine again. Zach is still worried though, because now his parents were both sad and incredibly angry about something.

"So everything OK now, you had us worried."

Zach nods, his Mom always told him to be careful about what he tells people as it could be dangerous to him and to their family. But Zach has a good feeling about Wilfred, after all this man has met his Dad.

"Yep, something to do with Dad but everything's OK now. Physically anyway."

Wilfred looks at the child a little confused.

"Oh. OK then."

Zach places the now half empty glass of banana milk shake back on the table. His legs dangling over the edge of the sofa, Zach turns a little to look at Wilfred.

"What's my Dad like?"

_'Where on Earth did that come from?'_ Wilfred wonders, not knowing that Zach is the Doctor's boy.

"Yeah, the Doctor is my Dad. What's he like?"

Wilfred feels like his eyes are about to fly out of his head. Asking himself why the Doctor never mentioned that he has a son.

"Oh, well. Let's see here, well he's an active one I can tell you that much. Rambles on and on about well...mad things to tell you the truth. He once went on and on about how grass tastes for a good five minutes."

"Grass! Dad ate grass?"

Wilfred laughs at the look on Zach's face, fairly certain that he had once worn the same look.

"Yeah, most important thing I can tell you about your Dad, Zach is this." Zach sits up straighter sensing the seriousness of the man's next words. "He is the _best_ man I have met, and it's an honour to know him too."

Wilfred feels the little boy hugging him, and promptly hugs him back.

Then Zach vanishes from Wilfred's arms. Wilfred is staring at the spot where Zach had just been with nothing but horror on his face. What was he going to tell Rose and the Doctor? Their little boy has just disappeared into thin air.

"Oh boy."

_Dalek Crucible._

Rose and the Doctor are trapped inside cylindrical force fields and have just been joined by Sarah-Jane Smith, Mickey, Jackie and Martha Jones and...

"MOM!"

Rose turns in her holding cell, feeling her heart stop at the sight of her son standing next to Jackie.

"Mom?"

The Doctor's voice rings through Rose's mind snapping her out of the state of terror she is now in. Rose turns back to look at Davros, pure rage burning in her veins. Davros, now wearing an even more evil smirk than before advances on both Rose and the Doctor.

"Oh this is perfect, Time Lord junior now in our midsts. I think I shall raise him for myself, you'll be very proud of him."

"I AM proud of my son, and you so much as TOUCH him I'll kill you."

The Doctor freezes at the words of both Davros and Rose, he has a son. He and Rose have a son. The Doctor looks to Rose.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rose turns to the Doctor.

"When was I going to tell you? During the two minutes we said goodbye on Bad Wolf Bay? The _four years_ we've been trapped in that parallel world or maybe while you were regenerating, again? Or while you were having a chat with the Daleks?"

Anger shoots through the Doctor, not at Rose but at himself. Four years, four years of his son's life missed because of the Daleks and Cybermen.

"At Bad Wolf Bay, I asked you if it was you that was pregnant and you said no."

"I wasn't aware I was pregnant until a week after then, and anyway even if I did know and told you what would you have done?"

Was she really asking him that?

"I would have come and got you both that's what."

"Something you said was impossible without breaking two realities, you went and did that you'd have been drowning yourself in guilt for the rest of your life and we both know it."

The Doctor went to speak again but couldn't, because she was right. He would have done just that to get to his wife, well fiancé and child which would have had him feeling that guilty for it.

"Dad, is it true you talked about different flavours of grass to Wilfred?"

Being called 'Dad' again makes the Doctor's hearts swell with love and joy at the sound. Turning round, rather slowly given the confinement of the holding cell, the Doctor's eyes fall on to his son for the very first time and a silent gasp escapes him. His son is the without a doubt the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, and Rose is his mother.

"Mom what's wrong with Dad?"

Rose chuckles softly.

"His just overwhelmed at having such a handsome son darling."

Before another word can be said however the sounds of the TARDIS engines ring out, effectively distracting everyone.

_Inside the TARDIS_

Despite the victory over Davros there was a silence over the TARDIS a foreboding silence at that. Through the destruction of the Daleks and Davros also cost the life of the Half Time Lord/Half Human Doctor. Now those inside the TARDIS are thinking about everything that has been happening in the last, day? Was it 24 hours? Was it more? The only ones that know for sure are the Doctor, the TARDIS, Zach and the Doctor-Donna, course only the Doctor, Zach and the TARDIS knows what is to happen to Donna next.

Finally the TARDIS comes to a stop.

"Here are then, London, Earth."

The Doctor moves round the console and steps outside, not looking at Rose or their son. Cutting both of them very deeply, their looks of pain not missed by any of the others.

Rose watches the others file out one by one first Sarah-Jane, Jack, Martha and eventually Mickey. Rose looks to her Mom.

"I'm gonna go back to that Parallel world darling, Pete and Tony are still there."

Tears begin to form in Rose's eyes, but then her phone beeps. Digging her phone out of her pocket, she finds it's a message from Pete.

"Yeah might want to rethink that Mom."

"Why's that then?"

"Because Dad and Tony came through not long after you and Mickey did apparently. Their both waiting for us at Donna's."

Donna steps forward then look shocked.

"Mine?"

"Mine what?"

The Doctor has returned to the TARDIS looking confused. Donna thinks quickly, she knows all too well how the Doctor will be if he sends Rose back to that Parallel world, which is exactly what he is planning on doing.

"Something's wrong with Granddad, Rose gave Mom her phone number you see. She said that he is being rushed to the hospital. I want to get their beforehand."

"Oh. Right, yeah course."

The Doctor makes quick work of setting the TARDIS co-ordinates to the Noble home. While having the TARDIS yell at him in his mind.

_'You DARE do what is running through your mind space boy and I will be shocking you until we BOTH die you hear me!'_

The Doctor heard her alright, but how could he not send her back there? Besides it wasn't just Rose's safety he has to think about now but Zach's too.

_'That's EXACTLY why you better not. He is YOUR SON! He HAS to stay here so he can learn from you, pillock'_

It doesn't take long for the TARDIS to reach her location, while being ignored by the Doctor. Rose, Zach, Jackie and Donna rush out of the TARDIS at the same time before the Doctor has the chance to try something sneaky.

"They aren't safe here."

_'Oh but their safe there? WITHOUT you? How stupid are you? Just get out there now, you're not helping yourself with me or Rose or your SON right now, who by the way has heard everything that you've been thinking.'_

The Doctor's eyes widen in horror.

Outside Zach is tucked into his mother's side while Jackie reunites with Pete and Tony. Donna is standing off to the side talking with her Granddad and mother when the Doctor finally steps out of the TARDIS, only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Pete?"

The man in question looks over the top of his wife's head and smiles at the Doctor.

"Doctor, good to see you again. Had a chance to meet Zach I hear."

"Yeah. W...what? What are you doing here?"

"Meeting Jacks of course."

Once again the Doctor is about to speak until...

"DONNA!"

Rose, Jackie, Pete, the Doctor, Zach and Tony rush over to a now unconscious Donna.

"Oh no."

An hysterical Sylvia is being comforted, to some extent, by Jackie.

"What's wrong with her?"

Zach is the one that answers instead of the Doctor.

"Donna is human, with a human brain and her brain can't handle the Time Lord knowledge."

The Doctor briefly looks at his son, both amazed and proud at his intelligence level. Then again he is part Time Lord, so Zach is highly intelligent by default.

"Can't we do something?"

Zach rushes over to Wilfred at his scared words and promptly hugs the older man.

"Dad can save her."

"DO IT! Whatever it is you have to do save her. Please."

The Doctor glances up at Rose before placing his hands to Donna's temples silently praying that he can do just that. That it's not too late to save Donna Noble.

**A/N: One chapter left. Hope you enjoyed this one, decided to skip over most of the details of the last three episodes of season 4. We all know how it plays out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Entering the TARDIS, the Doctor finds Pete, Jackie and Tony sitting in the captain's chair together. But there is no sign of Rose or Zach. Pete spots the Doctor first.

"Is Donna going to be OK now?"

The Doctor nods grimly.

"As long as she doesn't have any reminders about me, or anything attached to me in any way. She'll live a normal alien free, to an extent, life."

Pete nods, not entirely understanding anything more than the seriousness of what has just occurred. The Doctor sniffs, while looking round the room.

"Where's..."

"In her old room with Zach." It is obvious to the men in the control room that Jackie's voice is very controlled. The Doctor nods and heads off to the stairs before Jackie's voice rings out.

"You screw up this time Doctor, and not even you're little magic trick will help you."

The Doctor, knowing better than to say anything in the presence of an angry Jackie Tyler, merely nods and continues up the stairs. Pete looks to his wife.

"Be harsh weren't you Jacks?"

Jackie merely shrugs.

"What? Least I didn't tell him it would be through slapping him into his next body."

Pete shudders slightly, feeling sorry for the Doctor. He will be under Jackie's watchful eye for a very long time.

Sitting in her old room on board the TARDIS, Rose watches her son looking through the photo album that she had started after her very first trip to Victorian times, Cardiff to be exact. Rose smiles a little remembering when and how the Doctor had told her that it was 1869, Cardiff instead of 1860 Naples. The Doctor had called her beautiful, for a human, this memory just causes Rose to shake her head.

"Mom, when was this taken?"

Zach scurries to his Mother's side on her bed and places the photo album in her lap. Rose sees a picture of the Doctor, with his old body, Captain Jack, Mickey and herself.

"This was taken when your Dad, uncle Jack and I had to make a stop off in Cardiff so that the TARDIS could refuel."

As Rose begins to tell Zach the events that followed this picture, the Doctor is leaning on the wall beside her door listening. His hearts pounding louder than a series of drums, he couldn't even begin to describe how much he'd missed her. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the Doctor then stands in front of the door and knocks, both Rose and Zach look up to find the Doctor standing there.

"What you two up to then?"

"Mom's telling me about the adventures she had with you. How come you look like a completely different person in this photo Dad?"

The Doctor moves further into the room to look at the photo, not that he actually needs to see it as he knows all to well what his son is talking about. Soon as he reaches the bed, the Doctor sits down next to his son.

"Well, we Time Lords have this trick."

"A trick?"

"Yep. We can cheat death, our cells alter themselves and the result is that we look like a whole other person than what we did before."

Zach still looks confused, and Rose couldn't blame him it was rather confusing.

"You'll see what he means eventually first hand sweetheart."

This confused Zach a bit more, but expected that answer all the same for his Mom always followed through when she would say something about seeing an event first hand. He had lost the amount of things his Mom has taken him too, his Granddad had bought an entire adventure park for his birthday once allowing Zach, his Mom, Uncle Mickey, Tony and his grandparents to run around playing games.

While Zach looks through the photo album some more, Rose and the Doctor seem to be in a staring contest. Eventually Rose breaks the contact to look down at their son.

"Darling I need to talk to your Dad for a moment, you want to keep looking through the album or go see the library?"

At the mention of the word library, Zach shoots onto his knees staring wide eyed at his Mom.

"You mean there _is_ a library here!"

The Doctor chuckled at his son's excitement. '_His son'_ The Doctor was sure he'd never get used to that phrase, the way his hearts swell with love at the very thought. Whenever he _looks_ at his son, the Doctor is amazed that he isn't floating. Glancing up at Rose, the Doctor sees her eyes practically on fire with love.

"Yes there is a library, why don't you ask the TARDIS to help you?"

Zach looks sceptical.

"Ask the TARDIS? How does that work?"

"Doctor?"

Zach looks round to the Doctor.

"Well, the TARDIS is a living thing only she communicates with us through other means. Mostly through telepathy."

Zach mouths a 'wow' Rose smiles her mega watt smile. The TARDIS took the chance to speak to Zach for herself.

_'Hello my young wolf'_

Zach topples back into his Mother's side from shock.

"I heard her! I heard the TARDIS!"

Rose, the Doctor and the TARDIS chuckle at his excitement.

'_Come on young wolf, I'll show you where the library is and afterwards your bedroom.'_

"Cya later Mom, Dad. The TARDIS is going to show me the library."

With that Zach was off walking through the corridors, having a conversation with the TARDIS. Both his parents watching and listening to him as he goes. It isn't long before silence falls over the room, Rose is looking at one of the first pictures taken of herself with the Doctor after he regenerated and the Doctor is staring at Rose.

"You were going to send us both back there weren't you."

The Doctor feels his hearts freeze up, even after all this time apart she still knows him.

"Yes."

Rose looks at him, no emotion of any kind. Not even anger.

"Why?"

"I need you both safe Rose, if anything were to happen..."

"Whose to say that someone wouldn't have come for us there? For God's sake Doctor, Zach is _your_ son, a Time Lord. He's going to be targeted no matter what universe we're in Doctor at least here he has his father to protect and save him."

As Rose spoke the words a series of horrible images pop into the Doctor's head, of his son and Rose in some prison on a alien spaceship somewhere in the parallel world. And him, here with no way to get to them. When the Doctor looks back to Rose, he is very aware of the tears in his eyes, knowing how right she is.

"I'm sorry Rose, I just..."

The Doctor finds himself cut off by a chaste kiss from Rose.

"I know you meant well Doctor, but we are still technically engaged and even if we don't get back together we have a child together. Decisions that concern _him_ are ones we need to discuss together."

The Doctor's hearts seize up at the thought of _not_ being with Rose.

"Do you not want to get married any more?"

"Well, yeah."

The Doctor can't help but smile as he remembers a similar conversation.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"YES!"

The Doctor topples back as Rose launches herself into his arms. The two of them roll off of the bed in joy, as the two lie on the floor Rose pushes the Doctor up a little to give him a hard look.

"I am still mad at you, just so you're aware. But I'm too happy to yell at you as well."

The Doctor give her that cheeky grin she loves so much.

"I'll just have to persuade you to not yell at me then won't I. Then again, your mother is more than likely going to slap me into my next body."

Rose nods.

"I've learned to always have a camera on stand by for such things too."

"Oi!"

Rose's response is to simply laugh.

Throughout the TARDIS there was the sounds of their laughter to be heard. Jackie, Pete and Tony had joined Zach in the library. Zach smiles to himself, sensing both for himself and through the TARDIS that everything was going to be good if not great from now on. Though there is one last surprise on the horizon.

"Nan, are you going to slap Dad again?"

Jackie looks to her grandson and smiles.

"Zach sweetheart, you shouldn't go asking such questions. Course I'm going to slap him again, sooner or later."

Pete, Zach and Tony snigger at the thought of Jackie slapping the Doctor.

_Christmas Eve, 2009._

Rose had done what the Doctor had planned to do, ran into the booth to free Wilfred now he is watching his wife absorb the radiation energy. His hearts breaking, no, shattering.

"MOM!"

Zach. The Doctor spins round to find his son, Jackie, Pete, Mickey and Martha hurrying into the room. Mickey manages to grab hold of Zach, holding his nephew close to him. Zach tries to struggle, but the young boy succumbs to his sobs. The sounds of the TARDIS engines ring out, soon as the engines die Captain Jack Harkness rushes out stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

"No. God no."

The only sounds to be heard in the room is that of Rose as she groans in pain. Zach is no longer crying, through the TARDIS.

_'You must get her inside as soon as the door opens my young wolf.'_

_'What? Why?'_

_'It is the only way to save her.'_

"DAD! We have to get Mom in the TARDIS when it stops hurting her."

The Doctor looks round quickly to his son, confused.

"What? Why?"

"She said it's the only way to save Mom."

While completely confused, the moment Rose falls out of the glass booth, Pete, Jack and the Doctor rush to her side. The three of them quickly get her inside the TARDIS, amazed that she hasn't been killed instantly. Zach, Mickey, Martha, Jackie and Wilfred hurry into the TARDIS behind them, all of them confused, minus Zach, as to what is going on. As Pete and Jack take a step back the Doctor kneels down beside his wife.

"Rose. Why...?"

"Zach...n...needs y-you more."

The Doctor shakes his head in 'no'.

"He needs us _both_."

_'STOP IGNORING ME! HELP HER STAND UP QUICKLY!'_

"Rose, I don't know what's going on...the TARDIS is telling, well screaming actually, to get you to stand up."

"I feel strange...it's like my body is on fire inside."

Now the Doctor was becoming terrified, until he notices her hand. It's bubbling, exactly as it had done when he took the time vortex from Rose after the events at the game station, and suddenly it clicked. The time vortex has altered her DNA, Rose Tyler is about to regenerate.

"Jack! Help me get Rose on her feet, everyone else stay back."

Jack and the Doctor manage to get Rose to her feet, stepping back enough just in time before Rose bursts into gold light.

"ROSE!"

Pete grabs his wife round the waste, pulling her closely to him. There is nothing more to do but watch in shock as Rose's body continues to be surrounded by gold light, and then suddenly, it stops. There in place of a Rose, is now a whole new woman with red hair, hazel eyes remain though.

"Blimey, what the hell was that?"

Jaws drop, eyes bulge.

"Why do I sound like I'm Scottish?" Rose looks to the Doctor whose looking completely stunned. "Will someone _please_ tell me what is going on?"

Jack begins to stutter a series of "you're" and "you" but is promptly cut off by the Doctor.

"You're GINGER! How is it Rose Tyler that I've been able to regenerate for 900 years and not ONCE have I been ginger. YOU on the other hand are ginger first time round, I mean where is the fairness in that?"

Rose freezes when she hears the Doctor say 'regenerate' how was that possible? She's human not a Time Lord, or well Time Lady she determines.

"I regenerated?"

A chorus of 'yes' breaks out, and Rose instantly faints into the Doctor's arms. Lowering Rose to the ground the Doctor looks to the others.

"Really, how's that fair?"

**A/N: There you go. Finished, though I have left like this in case I decide to pick it up again at a later date. Two new 10/Rose stories are also in the works.**


End file.
